


Boy With the Tye Dye Eye

by Might_suck_but_thats_ok



Series: Teasers [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Matt, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Disowned, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Family, Werewolves, partly blind Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_suck_but_thats_ok/pseuds/Might_suck_but_thats_ok





	Boy With the Tye Dye Eye

Being alone was something I had grown accustomed to. I was driven out of my pack because of my deformity, and honestly, I missed them. There was order and chaos within the rules and laws, but at least I knew what would happen. But here, out in the wild, anything could go wrong. 

Surviving was another thing I was used to. Because of my weakness, I had to become stronger. I was blind in my left eye. I wasn’t pure. In my pack, I would never be able to mate or have kids. I would never be able to participate in any of the hunts or duties that pack members were expected to perform. 

The day I left, was the day my brother tried to kill me. In order to ascend as pack leader, you had to get rid of the threat, and as the next in kin, I was the threat. I thought my eye would exempt me from that rule, since someone as dirty as me couldn’t become leader, but it didn’t. Enzo hated me. Well, hated the fact that I could never be his brother. He had wanted a sibling so bad, and when he got one, he got me. And he was disappointed and disgusted. I would go as far to say that he was eager to get rid of me, to clean up his family bloodline.

They were after me. Yes, I had left, but I was still alive and he would not stop until he found me. Until I was bleeding and dead at his feet. They had cut me off from the link, exterminating the link one had with each other, which officially told me I was a loner. I had no pack. There were five Alpha’s, and I could feel their dominance threatening to overwhelm me but I fought it, running faster and faster until the trees were just a blur of green and the sky ahead was a constant blue. I could hear my brother howl a promise to end the hunt soon and my heart shattered. Family… family was supposed to be loving and supportive, and I had nothing. They appeared from the sides, my brothers black pelt streaking towards me, his golden eyes shining with excitement. I howled in defiance before his jaws went for my throat, and I darted out of the way, snarling in warning.

My body was trembling as I held my ground. The alpha’s wasted no time in trying to make me, their omega, submit. It grew more and more painful to resist but I was not going to die their way. I was almost to the border… Once I crossed, they wouldn’t be able to follow me. I leapt over the stream but my brother followed without hesitation.

“You can’t escape me! And I will take your heart back to the pack to prove that I am a worthy leader.” He said confidently, shifting back into his human form, brandishing his gun in the sunlight.

“You’d be nothing but a murderer. But hey, at least you won’t have to live with guilt about killing your little brother.” I shot back, keeping my good eye trained on him.

He tilted his head with a small smile on his face. “You’re right. But you were never my brother to begin with.” Without saying anything else, he shot forward, slashing at my stomach and neck, going for the most vulnerable parts of my body. I hadn’t had a lot of training with actual members of the pack. Never allowed to take part in training, I would sit on the sidelines and watch. Practice the movements and exercises on my own until I deemed them perfect. Anything more than that would get me killed. I deflected blow for blow, until he shot around my left side and I panicked.  _ Where was he??  _ I whirled around and his fist connected with my face, and I was sent reeling back. Barely breaking his stride, he grabbed me by the neck and slammed into the ground before he straddled me, pinning me to the forest floor. I was breathless and in pain. I was almost blind, my only good eye clouded with tears and agony.

“You never stood a chance.” He whispered into my ear and as he opened his mouth to say something else when an unfamiliar snarl filled the air, and I shook from the intensity of it. The alpha above me stiffened, and when I breathed in, my body tensed. It was another alpha, but much stronger than my brother and his four men. I whimpered, trying to press myself even lower to the ground as the newcomer stepped out from the tree line. He wasn’t alone either. There was another omega and two betas, all rippling with power. Enzo growled threateningly when he caught their scent and he didn’t waste any time in trying to get rid of them.

“This is my kill, and by law I am able to kill what I have claimed as mine.” My brother stated, not bothering to look at the newcomers, and instead stared down into my eyes.  _ No.  _ Surely that wouldn’t apply. I wasn’t some  _ prey  _ to be eaten. Prey and runaways were two completely different things. The fact that he was so confident in his own safety, in this law, was almost enough to make me give up.  _ Almost.  _ I growled at my brother, blue fighting gold as they waited for the new apha to reply.

“What is your purpose for killing this omega?” His voice was low and deadly as he asked. I couldn’t see anything since my brother’s alpha’s were standing in between them and us. Enzo, still looking down at me, spoke his next four words softly. “He killed my brother.”  _ I’m right here! I’m here. _

He shifted his weight slightly, and I was able to see who was speaking. My body trembled as those steel grey eyes burned into my eyes, and I knew. He was my mate. He was muscular, that was damn sure, but not overly ripped. Thank fuck because that would be disgusting. He had a buzz cut with a white tuft of hair at the front, and it made him look even more attractive. Sexy. His eyes were dark grey, and there was a pink scar on his nose. And then I noticed that his right arm was metallic. The alpha stared at me in shock before his face and his chest expanded as he took a deep breath. His companions shifted nervously beside him, and I could feel the air grow darker. Now, the situation was no longer about trespassing. It was about his mate, his omega, being pinned to the ground with a knife raised above his heart. “Shiro, don’t do anything rash. These alpha’s are from the McClain pack.”

My brother was stupid enough to actually fight back. The one called Shiro was pulling Enzo off of me in a second and tossed him away like trash as if he was paperweight. He scrambled to his feet and made a run for it, but he didn’t get anywhere. My mate slammed my brother into the tree, who let out a groan of pain. “You will leave this omega alone, and if I ever see your ugly ass anywhere near him, I will fuck you up so bad, no one will be able to recognize you. Do you understand? He is my  _ mate.  _ And you will die before you get close enough to look at him.”  

Enzo’s eyes widened in disbelief before nodding quickly, understanding that the situation was no longer in his control. Without another word, he and his lesser alpha’s shifted back into their wolf form before racing back to their territory, toward their home. I remained where I was, unsure of what was going to happen. If I was his mate… I would be joining his pack. But I didn’t know what his pack was like. Fear radiated off of me in thick waves, and the grey eyed man turned his attention to me quickly.

“You’re safe now.” His voice was soothing and calm as he raked his eyes over my body, taking in my wounds and scratches. Everything was happening to fast. His scent was strong, but it smelled like someone else which only made things even more confusing.

“No one will hurt me?” I whispered back and he stared at me in concern. I didn’t know what I would do if I had to live in another pack with the same dynamics as my old one.

“Why would we?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. I opened my mouth to tell him, but I quickly shut it, my fear shifting into unease. I knew nothing about the other packs. They never let me. I knew nothing other than what happened inside my pack. My old one that is. I wasn’t going back to that place.

“You don’t have to tell me now.” He said, stooping down to pick me up. He was on my left side, and I stilled, not wanting to flinch. He was my mate after all. I could trust him. I was growing more and more tired by the second, and his scent was more comforting than a pretty day or the whisper of the ocean. The last thing I felt was being lifted up and carried bridal style, and the last thing I heard was Shiro’s steady heartbeat before I fell asleep.

 

**X**

 

I woke up with a groan, hand closing instinctively on the cord around my neck. Relief washed over me and I silently thanked them for not removing the rock from around my neck. Shifting underneath the white, soft sheets, I sniffed the air tentatively, and recognized the scents immediately. The man that had rescued me from Enzo had been here recently. His scent smelled heavenly, flowery and warm. However, there was another scent that was  _ woven _ into Shiro. It was like cold air that burns with a freshness you can only get in winter. I knew what that meant, that Shiro was already taken and mated. I’ve heard of stories of people having three mates, but I never imagined I would be experiencing that. Shiro’s mate was another alpha, who smelled just as good but fiercer.

A head suddenly popped into the open doorway, a short boy with light brown hair and golden brown eyes. Startled, I let out a surprised squeak before my face heated up from embarrassment. He ducked back out only to shout, “The new guy is awake! Someone go get Shiro!”

The sound of multiple pairs of feet filled the relatively quiet hallway, and soon there were 3 figures standing inside my room.

“Hi! I’m Pidge, and the other two are unimportant.”

“Fuck off,” The taller male snorts. “I’m Matt, and the shorty’s awesome older brother.”

The one called Pidge huffed indignantly, shoving his brother’s shoulder playfully, but didn’t correct him in saying he was awesome.

“I’m Hunk. We were with Shiro when we found you inside our borders.” The large male said happily. “I’m glad we made it to you in time. If we hadn’t… well you can probably guess what would happen.”

So they were my mates pack members that had saved me. Pidge and Matt smelled like betas. They had the same hair and eye color, except Pidge wore glasses and was a few inches shorter than his older brother. Hunk on the other hand, was well, a  _ hunk.  _ Large, but not in a non-threatening way. He reminded me a lot of those large teddy bears you would win at a carnival. They all seemed close knit, and from the amusing stories they told me about each other and Shiro, I knew they had all known each other since middle school.

It felt nice, being talked  _ to  _ and not down at, as if I wasn’t their equal. Just yesterday my brother was trying to kill me, eliminating the only threat to his ascension, and today these people were welcoming me as if I was one of them.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later with a clipboard in hand and asked for them to leave politely. Shiro stayed though. He looked up and directed me to sit on the bed, and I complied. I was in one of those thin hospital dresses, and even though I was mostly covered I felt pretty naked. The dress was thin and white, giving the impression that it was see through.

“Can you tell me what your name is?” He asked in a professional tone, but there was an undercurrent of kindness in it, one that most doctors had. I didn’t know that personally, but doctors were supposed to look after their patients. My pack was supposed to do the same thing, yet they didn’t. The only difference was that doctors were paid to care. It was  _ supposed  _ to be a requirement towards family.

“Lance McClain.” I replied, watching as he jotted it down before taking my measurements. My weight and height, and then taking some blood to do figure out my blood type and etc. He even asked me if I had experienced my first heat yet, which was somewhat awkward considering Shiro was in the room, but I told him no. After that, we got to the physical examinations, to make sure that I was alright. He checked my mouth, my ears, my reflexes, blood pressure, but when he went to check my eyes, I grabbed his wrists.

“I’m blind in my left eye.” I said softly, staring at the tile, unwilling to meet my Mr.Glenn’s or Shiro’s gaze. They had all probably thought I had heterochromia iridum or something, since one of my eyes was the color of a periwinkle flower, a faded light blue with a tinge of gray, and the other was just a normal blue. They all complimented on my eyes, and I just smiled. It was discomforting, and by the way Shiro was looking at me, he knew. They thought my partial blindness was beautiful. Even with a blind eye, I felt extremely lucky because I could have been  _ completely  _ blind. There was no point in being humiliated when I could just say it and save them the trouble. His scent drew closer to me and I could see his shoes standing in front of me. He lifted my chin so I could look at him. I had expected disgust, but if anything, that little fact about my eyesight seemed to just make him even more protective.

“Is that why you had to leave? Because they thought you were imperfect? You  _ didn’t _ murder anyone?” He asked rapidly, a growl starting in the back of his throat.

“That’s um, part of the reason. But my older brother is going to be the new pack leader, and he had to kill me in order to do so. I was a threat to his rule.” I replied, my single good eye darting around the room before going back to his dark grey eyes. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t  _ have  _ to because his eyes said everything. He was angry that he almost lost his mate and sorry that I had to go through that.

“Well, I still need to check them anyways.” Dr.Glenn said gently and I nodded. He waved the light in my eyes, asking me to follow it, and as expected, only my right eye responded. His pen clicked as he wrote the results down and told me that I was free to go. They left the room briefly so I could change, and when I was done Shiro greeted me with a smile as I entered the hallway.

“We need to go get you legally registered into the pack before we can get you settled in.” Shiro told me as he guided me to a small office that was labeled  _ Registration.  _ All I had to do was fill out papers stating that I was joining the pack, and a bunch of other stuff that didn’t really matter such as my birthday, next of kin, emergency contact who I obviously put Shiro under, and after we got approval, I was officially a member of Voltron, and Enzo wouldn’t be able to hurt me.

Shiro showed me to my room after all of the legal stuff was taken care of, and then promised to take me to the mall on the weekend. Every member of the Voltron pack had a certain amount of funds to spend, and since I didn’t have enough clothes or toiletries, I would need to go get those things. The room was small but comfortable. The bookshelf and dresser was empty since I had no belongings. The comforter on the bed was soft, and so was the pillow. It was big and fluffy. When we go shopping, I am definitely going to get some aquatic plants and seashell decorations… and some stuffed animals I would be able to cuddle with. My biggest dream, is to go see the ocean. I’ve always loved water. There used to be a stream that I would go to just to listen to the water flow. Rainy days were also my favorite. I could just dance and lose my voice in the thunder. Plus, in my old pack, no one would mess with me on those stormy days. They would all be inside in the safety of their homes.

I flopped on the bed, breathing in the clean smell of the sheets, and a memory surfaced.

_ The fire was waving to me, but I was too far away to embrace its warmth. The winter wind pushed the warm air away from me, as if it too could feel the hate from the pack that was solely directed at me. But then one of the little ones walked up to me, a necklace dangling from her cold, shaking hands. She was like me, impure, except she had a limp in her step from an accident. She was still accepted in the pack since she hadn’t been born like that, but she was at the bottom, with me, above me. I watched her hand stretch out to me, and she handed me a smooth white stone pendant and asked me if I could wear it. _

_ Without hesitation, I slipped it around my neck and said, “Why are you giving me this?” _

_ She just smiled at me, all warm like that fire, and I wanted to cry when she told me, “Because like the stone, you are clean. Nothing is wrong with you.” _

My hand drifted up to that stone, she had died a year ago, at the age of 12 because one of the alpha’s… well, they didn’t think she was good enough for the pack. If I could, I would have fought for her, but they held me down, made me watch. They hated our friendship. I still have the scars on my arms and back from their claws and teeth. I had fought back, tried to get to her but I didn’t have the strength. If she saw me now, I wonder if she would still say that I was clean. I mean, I was the reason why she was killed. Her blood is on my hands. I have the scars to prove it.

“Is everything to your liking?” Shiro said, and I jumped slightly, surprised that he was still in the room. How long have I been lying in bed, thinking about Natalie?

“Yeah, everything's great.” I said. “I never had…  _ this  _ before.” I waved my arms around, gesturing to the entire room.

Shiro smiled warmly at me before saying, “Well, that’s what pack is. It provides you a home, a family. We are your pack now.”  
  



End file.
